


A second chance

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Poetry dump [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2





	A second chance

Abandoned by all

we refuse to fall

Refuse to break

refuse to bend

Broken hearts will mend

 

In destruction we shall create

In the fires we are made

In the burning of our hearts

When the very world starts

 

Upon the end we shall begin

Will not give in

Lives carelessly discarded

Old pains departed

 

Rise again, a second chance

Another round

this endless dance.

 


End file.
